Lucy sings!
by VioletStarheart
Summary: It was a normal day, til a dare comes along and Lucy has to do something astonishing.


**A/N: _This is my first fanfiction, so it may not be the best so… yeah. Criticism is allowed, so feel free to give me some. Oh, and before I forget, this is originally a oneshot, so unless someone wants to make this more than just a oneshot, please say so(but I doubt it). _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Mama which is owned by Jonas Blue (Davina Michelle) and Hiro Mashima. (_It's obvious which belongs to who)._**

**Summary: Fairy Tail is in for a treat, after Lucy is forced into doing something astonishing. _Set after GMG or Dai Mato Enbu._**

It was a normal day for the Fairy Tail guild. Well normal for them, not us. Guildmates fighting, Cana drinking, Elfman screaming Man!, Natsu and Gray fighting, Happy trying to woo Carla with fish, Erza enjoying her strawberry cake etc. Lucy was sitting in her usual place, drinking a strawberry milkshake with Mira in her usual place helping around the bar.

_Lucy pov_

"So, Lucy, truth or dare?" Mira said in her usual chirpy attitude.

"Erm… I dunno… dare, I guess." I said whilst drinking my smoothie.

"Perfect, so my dare for you is that you have to go on stage and sing a song of my choosing." Mira said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fineeee_, _i'll go but i'm warning you that I am warning you, that I can't sing like you." I said.

"It'll be fine, Lucy. And anyways, a dare is a dare so no getting out of it."

I fish my drink and Mira tells me the song I am going to be singing. I was really scared because I haven't sang since I lived with my father, and even then I could only sing classical music, so I didn't know how to sing modern music. During my internal monologue, I was making my way towards the stage. I was really nervous while getting ready. Mira was saying on stage that I would be a song because a certain someone dared me to.

I was finally ready for me to go on stage. Mira announced my presence. I was wearing a gray hoodie and knee-length skirt with black boots that reach mid-calf. My hair was let loose from my usual side ponytail, giving it an extended appearance. I felt everyone staring at me, or was it just my self-conscious, I didn't know. I was too busy trying not to stumble or trip. I took the microphone and waited for Mira to start the music so I can start singing. I heard the first note and started singing.

_Where should we run to?_

_We got the world in our hands and we're ready to play_

_They say we're wasted_

_But how can we waste if we're loving every day?_

_Okay_

_I got the keys to the universe so stay_

_With me, 'cause I got the keys baby_

_Don't wanna wake up one day wishing we'd done more_

_I wanna live fast and never look back,it's what we're here for_

_Don't wanna wake up one day wondering _

"_Where did it all go?"_

'_Cause we'll be home before we know,_

_I wanna hear you sing it_

_Hey, mama, don't stress your mind_

_We coming home tonight_

_Hey, mama, we gonna be alright_

_Dry those eyes_

_We'll be back in the morning when the sun starts to rise_

_So mama, don't stress your mind_

_Mama, mama, mama, yeah_

_We coming home tonight_

_Mama, mama, mama, yeah_

_We coming home tonight_

_Where should we run to? _

_We got a ticket that takes us wherever we like_

_We got our problems _

_But for the minutem, let's push all our troubles aside_

_Alright, 'cause we got the keys, babe_

_Don't wanna wake up one day wishing we'd done more_

_I wanna live fast and never look back, it's what we here for_

_Don't wanna wake up one day wondering_

"_where'd it all go?"_

'_Cause we'll be home before we know, I wanna hear you sing it_

_Hey mama, don't stress your mind_

_We coming home tonight_

_Hey, mama, we gonna be alright_

_Dry those eyes_

_We'll be back in the morning when the sun starts to rise_

_So mama, don't stress your mind (don't stress your mind)_

_Mama, mama, mama, yeah (slow down baby)_

_We coming home tonight (no we ain't, no we ain't baby)_

_Mama, mama, mama, yeah_

_We coming home tonight_

"..."

"..."

Everyone suddenly started cheering for me. It surprised me so much I took a step back. I started smiling while I went down stage. Mira was smirking towards me. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charla and Happy mad their way towards me and congratulated me for singing great.

I was really embarrassed for all the praises the guild was directing to me. They suggested maybe I could sing again some other time. I said maybe, but I needed rent for this month or else i'm homeless. My team said we could go on a job. We did.

**_So whaddya think about my little story. Sorry if it's bad. I usually read fanfictions, not make them. It's harder than it looks. Criticism is allowed, but please no hate. I usually make essays for school, not stories._**

**Word Count: 866**

**Characters: 4512**


End file.
